Rangiku vs Gin
by BlessedRain
Summary: Rangiku finally becomes a soul reaper but when shes put in the no-fun squad she definitly wont go down without a fight. But whats up with their captain, his stupid grin,and why does she always get these butterflys in her stomach around him? Full summary inside. THIS HAS NOW BEEN ADOPTED BY CookieMonsterNr1 !
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Here's a Gin and Rangiku fanfic, but they may be a little OOC. I haven't watched a lot of Bleach yet sooo….. Anywaaaays, this story _kinda_ has the same setting and stuff as the actual manga/anime, but not _completely_. So, here is my second story, and I hope you like it! ^v^

Full summary: Rangiku finally becomes a soul reaper, and can't wait to be placed in a squad. However, when she's put in squad three, one of the most serious, no-fun-anytime of all squads, she's ready to raise Hell. So, why doesn't the captain get mad and demand that she is transferred to another squad? And what's up with that stupid grin he's wearing all the time, and _why _does she get a weird feeling in her stomach every time she sees him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach… I don't have _that_ much imagination… sadly…

Rangiku stared blankly out her window, a bottle of sake loosely dangling from her fingertips, five inches from the ground. She slumped down even further down her seat, sighing deeply. Everything she has tried so far has failed.

Apparently, Ichimaru Gin, the Captain of squad three, has the _worst_ sense of humor of all time. All her pranks, her well thought out plans, he simply laughed at, sometimes even ruffling her radiant, sunset colored ringlets like she was a two year old! And, as if that wasn't bad enough, he started calling her Ran Chan!

'_I am definitely __not__ his friend_.' Rangiku thought bitterly, taking another swing from her almost empty sake bottle.

A loud knock came from the door, pulling Rangiku from her pity party. She jumped and dropped her sake bottle.

Flustered, she yelled "Coming!" and snatched the bottle from the ground. Quickly slurping down the rest of the fiery liquid, she ran to the door. Tossing the now empty sake bottle towards the recycling bin that was filled with identical bottles, Rangiku yanked open flung open the door.

"MOMO-CHAN!" The older woman practically cried as she smashed the smaller girl into a bone crushing hug.

"Hi…Rangiku…" Momo chocked out, trying to escape from her friend's death grip.

When Rangiku finally let go, she held open her door, inviting her friend into her quarters.

"So, it's true. You're already the 3rd seat. Congratz." Momo said.

"Thanks." Rangiku replied, non to happy about her promotion. "Nothing, and I mean _nothing, _I've come up with has worked, Momo-chan!"

"Um… Excuse me?"

"I can't get out of this STUPID squad no matter what I do! The Captain just smirks and treats me like a little kid!" Rangiku exploded, throwing herself into the chair she had just vacated.

"How much sake did you have, Rangiku?" the peach girl asked, surveying her friend.

"I dunno… three?"

"Only three? And your already complaining this much? You must really hate this place."

"What, was I talking to the wall the entire time, or something? Yes, I hate it here! Hey, you think you could get Hitsugaya-taicho to request me or something? " Rangiku pleaded.

"Shiro-chan can't do that. Though he's a Captain, even he doesn't have that authority. " The younger girl said thoughtfully. "Besides, your Captain would have to agree with it."

"Momo, you have to help me! I don't know what to do!" Rangiku gave off a frustrated growl and dropped her head into her hands.

As Momo watched her friend, she felt a guilty tug at her innocent heart.

"Okay, Rangiku, I guess I could help you come up with an idea."

Said woman's face jerked up., mischief already twinkling in her blue eyes.

Sorry bout leavin' that ishy cliffhanger. I'm not sure if I want to continue this story, but I needed to get the first part out of my head ^^ Review if you want me to continue! Also, if I do, I'll need some ideas for the prank… lolz I don't like any of the ideas I've come up with.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thought I should clear things up first, before I start… first, I didn't know if they had months or stuff in the soul society, so I just made it days. Thus the 'Day 133'. That'd probably be sometime during the summer… The days are out of 365, as normal. Also, sorry if I didn't do as much details on the party, but, it's like 3 am, and I'm goin' on brain dead soo please don't hate me DX

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Bleach. Or the characters. And actually, I don't even own the idea for the sake party… that was from Queen Fox of Loony Land ^^

* * *

><p>Rangiku was sitting in one of the most uncomfortable chairs in all of the Soul Society. She was having a killer hangover, and all the commotion going on this morning <span>soo<span> wasn't helping.

The room she was in was on the same side, and was incredibly boring. Off-white walls, a single desk and chair like the ones you would find in the U.S.A.'s presidents office. There were two chairs facing that desk, one in which Rangiku was occupying.

Her captain, Gin, wasn't sitting in the chair like a _normal _captain. Oh no, of course not. That would be too normal for Gin. He was leaning/sitting on his desk, legs outstretched, so his sandals almost touched hers. While she glared her best daggers at him, all he did was smirk down at her, _eyes still shut._ Rangiku was _sure_ that he only did that to annoy her now.

* * *

><p>Confused? Okay so here's what happened…<p>

* * *

><p>It all started a few days after Momo had visited Rangiku. They had passed out the flyers, stressing to everyone about how <span>not<span> to invite anyone who would ruin the fun.

What did the flyer say? One of the things Rangiku absolutely loved:

Starts: 5 pm Day 133

Where: 13rd division training field

What: **SAKE PARTY**

At first, Momo didn't understand why there was no end time on it, but she finally gave up asking when all Rangiku said was: 'You'll see soon enough.'

So, Day 133 arrived, and the party had started. Do I even need to say that everyone ended up trashed, and the training ground was destroyed? In the end, however, Hitsugaya taichou came in and broke everything up. That resulted in Rangiku scolding Momo, telling her that she thought they had agreed not to invite any party crashers.

The child prodigy appeared next to Momo suddenly, and tugged at her hand, "Come on, Bed-Wetter Momo. Let's get you back to your barracks."

Rangiku pouted as her friend was pulled away, but waved goodbye to the childhood friends. As her hand lowered, her drunken thoughts consisted of things along the line of: _'Why don't they just admit their feelings already? Ohh, wobbly. Should I sit down? I mean, everyone already knows that they like each other. Ugh, the grounds starting to spin.'_

Rangiku stumbled over the now-ruined ground. Her knees were already weak, but tripping over the ground just did it. Her knees buckled, and her sluggish body started plummeting towards the ground. _'Ah shit. Knew I should've sat down. Oh well. Hey that rock kinda looks like a pillow. I wonder if it's soft…?'_

But before she could find out, someone caught her. As her senses slowly shut down, ready for the destined black out, they caught a few things. She smelled something like dried persimmons, and some kind of spice. She felt warm, strong arms wrap around her back, and under her knees, lifting her up. The last thing Rangiku saw was a flash of silver hair, framing blue eyes and a serious face. The last thing she heard was a deep voice saying, "It's alright. I've got cha Ran-Chan. You're pretty little head's safe now."

* * *

><p>And now, here she was, sitting in her captain's office, with the worst hangover ever. <em><span>And<span>_ she could barely remember last night! Sure, she had little snatches of memory, like grinding with Shuhei, laughing with Renji when Ichigo finally got up the nerve to kiss Rukia, and the last few minutes before she passed out. But Rangiku was still pretty pissed that she couldn't remember _everything_ about the party. It must have been _epic_.

Still, she would have liked to remember more of who had saved her from smashing her head into the rock. He kinda reminded her of Gin, but that was impossible, since the man who saved her looked very serious, and had blue eyes. Rangiku had yet to see Gin open his eyes. Actually, now that she thought about it, what color eyes would he have? And, no matter how hard she tried, Rangiku just couldn't see her captain without that stupid smirk on.

Yet, that person had called her Ran-Chan. No one, besides her captain, calls her Ran-Chan. It was like an unspoken agreement, that he was the only one to call her that. As if he owned the right to call Rangiku by a child's nickname.

'_Well, if he thinks he's going to control me, how wrong he is. How painfully, painfully wrong.'_ Rangiku thought, mentally shaking her head.

"My, my, Ran-Chan. Are you ignoring me? That isn't very nice." Gin's deep, cat-like purr cut through Rangiku's thoughts.

"Huh?" she asked, stupidly.

I was tellin' ya 'bout your punishment for the party ya threw. So I was thinkin' 'bout giving you some paper work to finish, or-"

Rangiku froze when he mentioned it. _The dreaded paper work._ The blood drained from her face, and a tremor ran through the length of her body. Her mind ranted about changing the subject, change it to anything, and just get away from that threat.

So she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind: "Captain, open your eyes for me." For a second, Rangiku would have sworn that a look of surprise was on Gin's face, but it quickly disappeared.

She stood up, edging closer to where her captain perched, her breath catching slightly. _'This is ridiculous. It's not like you like him or anything. Probably just because you've never been this close to him before. And you don't trust him. Yeah, that's it.' _

Then, so devastatingly slow, the ever present grin slipped off his face, replaced by, astonishingly, a serious look. Even more slowly than the smirk that had gone missing from his face, his eyes flickered open. They were the same crystal blue as the ones her savor had.

* * *

><p>Speacial thanks to Queen Fox of Loony Land ! she came up with the idea for the Sake party.<p>

Also, I'll try to update ASAP. I already have alot of the story written down, i just hate typing all of it :/ lol

Hope i liver up to everyones expectations ^^ Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update sooner… -_-' I've been tryin' to get some typing in but whenever I get my laptop out, my sister always does something to distract me…

* * *

><p>No freakin' way." Rangiku gasped. But instead of pulling away, she inched forward, her face nearing Gins'. When she wasn't <em>completely <em>satisfied with her view, she clasped her hands over his ears, and brought his face even closer.

'So, I guess it really was Gin who saved me. But that doesn't make any sense! Why would he go out of his way to save me when I purposely destroyed his practice field? Better yet, why was he even there? And-'

"Erm, Ran-Chan?"Gin asked, sounding uncertain. "R-Ran-Chan." He repeated, leaning back a little.

That's when she realized how close she had gotten to Gin. Rangiku froze, heart pounding, blood starting to tint her cheeks. Gin was staring at her like he expected her to do something. Too bad she was too flustered to move.

'Well… This is awkward…' was what Rangiku's mind kept repeating, yet it didn't command her to _MOVE!_

So the awkwardness continues, Rangiku staring, wide eyed, at Gin, while all he did was stare at her with slightly raised eyebrows.

Then Gin shifted his weight to one hand, bringing up the other. For a moment, Rangiku was scared that he would push her away, and tell her to leave. Then she remembered that she was supposed to _hate_ him. Hmm. If that was the case, why was she letting him run his long fingers through her hair, then cup her face?

He shifted once more, and leaned forward, gaining back all the inches he lost. The hand that was resting on her cheek slowly started to lead her face to meet his half way.

When Rangiku's frozen mind finally caught up to what was about to happen, her cheeks began to get even hotter. Butterflies filled her stomach, and she couldn't decide if it was from excitement, anxiousness, or dread. But when Rangiku's captain's thumb ran over her bottom lip, her sharp intake of breath, and how it quivered slightly quickly ruled out the dread factor.

10 centimeters away, and Rangiku was full on blushing.

5 centimeters away, and her eyes had drifted shut.

1 centimeter away and-

"Captain!" A muffled voice called out. Rangiku's eyes flew open as the footsteps stopped outside the closed door.

_**BAM.**_

* * *

><p><em>Kira's POV<em>

"Captain! Come quick! Captain Kuchiki is trying to kill Ichigo!" The frantic Kira shot through the door, arms waving frantically. "They're going to destroy area 5, and they need all the captains to help make them stop!" Then Kira glanced around. "Oh, Hey Rangiku. I didn't know you were here."

Then Kira looked back at his captain, stunned. Never, in all the time Kira had been Gin's lieutenant, had he seen his captain sitting in his chair. He always sat on his desk in some fashion. Well, that was when he wasn't harassing Kira…

"Fine, let's go then. Ran-Chan, we're not finished yet." Gin said as he stood up, heading to where Kira was standing by the door. "Come on, Kira." Gin's smirk widened as he grabbed his lieutenant hand and flash stepped out of there.

As they neared area 58, Kira struggling against Gin's death grip the whole way, he filled his captain in on what had happened.

"So… Ichigo kissed Rukia…" Gin threw his head back and laughed. "What did he think Byakuya was ganna do 'bout it? That idiot…"

"Yes, well… let's just hope Captain Kuchiki doesn't end up killing other people along with Ichigo." Kira said, glaring at Gin's hand that was _still _clamped over his. "Hey… Is Rangiku going to get into a lot of trouble for last night?" he asked, suddenly remembering the 3rd seat beauty they had left behind.

"Nah. Kira, you should've seen her face when I told her she'd have to do paperwork as a punishment! It got all pale, and looked like there was no hope left in the world." Gin chuckled at the memory.

"You know, she's doing all this to try and get you to transfer her to another squad?"Kira asked quietly.

"Yep, I know." Gin said, sounding like he was completely happy about all of it. Kira felt the pressure on his hand loosen until it had fallen away completely.

The rest of the way to area 58 was spent ion silence.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I think I figured out one of the (many) things I mess up on while I'm writing. I'm always going from past tense to present tense... which must be really confusing... I'm sorry everyone... :


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! :D Hahaha. You have _noo _idea how long this took me to type this. I mean, I wrote it in no time but the typing just kills me. Hee ^^ Hey and anyone know what song they play on the violin in Bleach episode 267? It starts 11:32 and ends around 12:09 (I think!) when Renji starts out with his Bankai…

But before I started I just wanted to say THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR GORGEAOUS REVIEWS! I love you all! Here, free milk and cookies for all of you! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters I use in this story.

* * *

><p>Rangiku had fallen asleep waiting for Momo to get back from whatever she was doing in area 58. She had run away from Gin's office a couple minutes after the highest ranking boys had left. She <em>definitely<em> didn't want to be there when he got back. And so she came to the place she figured her friend would come to first, as soon as they finished they're job. Of course, she had grabbed a jar of sake from her room before she arrived here, knowing it'd be awhile before they all got back.

But she fell asleep, lying down on a very comfy something. She was having very nice dreams, loving her life, until she heard a very pissed off captain yelling at her.

"Rangiku! What the he-"

"Captain Hitsugaya! What are you doing in my room?" Rangiku screamed, sitting up so fast she fell off the couch, letting an "oof" escape her lips.

"Oh please. Why would I want to be in _your_ room? I have much more important things to do. Why are you here anyway?" Toshiro asked, his eyes closed with a vein on his forehead ready to explode.

"I wanted to see Momo!" She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Said girl suddenly appeared by the boy prodigy's shoulder before bouncing over cheerfully to where Rangiku was still sitting on the floor. "Hey Rangiku! What's up?"

"Drama, Momo-Chan, Drama! But first, what happened with the fight?" Rangiku asked, peering at Momo, the kid captain quickly forgotten.

"Oh my goodness! It was so cool! I mean, watching those to go at it was pretty cool, but then Rukia was off by the sidelines yelling at them to stop. When I asked her…"

As the girls talked, Toshiro just stared, open-mouthed, at them. It was like this was some kind of social place they went to all the time instead of his office. Which is where he had to do loads of paperwork. That would probably take him up till midnight to finish. But did those people sitting on his couch care? Of course not.

He gave a frustrated sigh, and then walked over to his desk, hell bent on ignoring the two gossiping goons. So he sorted his paperwork and started signing his name, barely even reading most of them. He had just finished the tenth one when Momo called out to him. "Right, Shiro-Chan?"

"Huh?" He asked stupidly, his head jerking upward.

"Oh, nothing much. Just say yes." His childhood friend answered, grinning widely

"No."

"So that means you disagree?"

"No. No means I'm not going to be taking part in whatever you are planning, bed-wetter Momo." The Captain of the 10th squad answered, smugly noting the girl's blush that was slowly creeping to cover her entire face.

"Toshiro! You-!"

"Momo, give it up. I still have to tell you something that is of the UTMOST IMPORTANCE." Rangiku cut in, grabbing said girl's shoulders and spinning her back around to face the older woman. "Okay, so I had just come from my captain's office and you known what happened? He threatened me with paperwork!"

"My! I can't believe it!" Momo gasped, sounding every bit like her innocent self.

"Right? But just wait till what you hear next! Captain Hitsugaya! You are not allowed to listen to this! Understand?" Rangiku shouted over to the kid prodigy.

"What makes you think I would want to listen?" He shouted back, a vein pulsing on his forehead.

"So mean" She pouted, before shifting her focus back to the one in front of her.

"I don't care. Its way too late for you two to still be here! Get out before I'm forced to kick you out!" Came an enraged shout from the squad 10 captain's office.

A minute later, two females emerged, followed by a door being slammed shut.

"He's so mean. Momo, couldn't you've convinced him to let us stay for a little longer?" The taller of the two asked, looking down at the smaller one.

"Rangiku! It is too late! I'm surprised that he let us stay for that long, actually." She replied, staring at the closed door of the office, before turning around and heading to her own barracks. "I'll see you later, and good luck with… _him_." She called out, waving a goodnight.

"Thanks, I'm probably going to need it. Night!" she called out. Then, mumbling to herself, she also headed to her barracks.

* * *

><p>Sorry it was such a short chapter and everything… -_-' I try making them longer it's just soo hard!<p>

Also, I received a PM, and I just wanted to clear something up. I'm sorry about the characters OOCness, and I am tryin' my best. But I honestly haven't even seen a lot of any of the people in the Soul Society, so I'm going off of what I see, hear, and read. Ima tryin' my hardest so please just bare with me, 'kay?

Thanks, all you people who have read this and even more to those who have reviewed! Y'all mean a lot to me! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. *shad face***

**Warning: This is basically a filler…. **-_-'** Sorry….**

Rangiku awoke the next morning to find a strong beam of pure, golden sunlight filtering through the blinds, landing right on her face. She half groaned, half growled at it, squinting, before she shoved off her side and onto her back, throwing her pillow none-too-gently against her head, her nose receiving the brute of it.

10 minutes later, Rangiku was once again dragged brutally out of her dream-world by an annoying screeching noise. Cussing, she threw her hand out, and slammed it down onto the alarm clock, causing it to fly off the bedside table. It only turned off when it crashed into the ground, adding one more dent to the tiny metal box.

"What a way to start off the day." Rangiku grumbled sarcastically as she hoisted herself up and out of the bed. She walked to where the clock had landed, and picked up the neglected item.

Studying the dent for a second, she brushed it off, and then placed it back on the nightstand. She cat stretched, scoffed down her breakfast, and got changed into her lieutenant robes. She was just grabbing her zanpakuto when she glanced at her clock. It read 9:23. She shrugged and went back to fastening Haineko to her belt.

Wait.

9:23…?

"CRAP!" The strawberry blonde screamed, lounging forward to stare right at the bright green numbers. Her face was an inch or two away from the screen before she caught herself, but that didn't bother her intense stare. She glared full on at the clock, begging it to change, and not be _that_ time. And it changed. The illuminated number three suddenly changed into an illuminated number 4.

Rangiku stared at it, mentally cursing it, and thinking of all the ways she could slash it apart. _'Tomorrow I am _definitely _getting up as soon as this thing rings.' _Rangiku vowed, as she raced towards her door, and jammed her feet into her sandals.

She stumbled into the cursedly bright sunlight, eyes immediately squinting against it. She was late for her patrol in area 97, and Shuhei had already told her that he was not going to take her shift again. _'He's so ganna have my head for this!'_ Rangiku's mind shrieked, hitting a _very_ high note. _'And if he's mad at me, that means no sake parties! NUUUU!'_

Flash stepping as fast as she possibly could, Rangiku finally made it to her post, and looked around for her partner.

"Shuhei! I'm here! I made it!" the woman yelled, bouncing up to the scowling lieutenant.

"Well then, your definition of 'made it'; is completely different from mine. Your 10 minutes late!" He told her sternly, bonking her slightly on the head.

"Yeah, yeah, but you still love me so it's all good." Rangiku replied, winking over at him.

He rolled his eyes at her, and started to walk away, only to turn back one more time. "Oh, by the way, you captain wants you to stop by his office as soon as your with you shift. He says that he's thought up a punishment for you because of the party we had." He called out to her. Rangiku groaned, suddenly not wanting her shift to ever end.

"I will under one condition." She yelled back at him. When he raised an eyebrow, she continued, "You have to take me out for some sake!"

Shuhei laughed, and called out to her, "What else is new? You always make me pay!"

…**heeyy guys… hahaha I'm sooo sorry about not updating! I know I'm a horrible person! I've just had noo motivation for this chapter. I've no idea when this'll end, but it might be soon cause I realize that it's real ad to keep you guys waiting for so long and I don't have a lot of time to type.**

**Well, thanks for keepin' with me all this time! I love all of my…what…. 6 readers? ;P 3**


	6. Chapter 6

She had put it off as long as she possibly could. But there was no more delaying it. She had to go and visit Gin. Rangiku had fretted and fretted about this. She wouldn't know how to react around him. The best way would be to just act like nothing had happened right?

Well, easier said than done.

Every time the strawberry blonde had thought of the silver haired captain, her face flush a bit, and her heart beat faster. She could remember the exact way she had felt, with his lips so close she could almost taste them, his warm breath coating her lips…

ARGH! ENOUGH! She could NOT be having these thoughts about her stupid captain! It was inappropriate and it was seriously NOT getting her anywhere and-

"Oomph." The noise escaped Rangiku's lips as she ran into a firm, broad chest. "Sorry, I-"

"Ran-Chan! Just the girl I wanted to see! Come on, I was just about to come looking for ya, ya know. Shame on ya fer makin yer captain haveta come and get ya!"

"Well, as soon as you start being less lazy, then maybe there wouldn't be as much shame." Rangiku muttered back darkly. When Gin laughed, it only reminded her of how much she sucked at comebacks.

"Come on then. Go inta my office. I need ta talk with my fukutaichou first, but I'll be in shortly ta talk with ya, alright?" Rangiku rolled her eyes at her captain, trying not to laugh at how he failed at trying to be serious. The way he talked was one way that guaranteed smiles, but the rest…

Shaking herself, she quickly walked to his office, plopping down in the same uncomfortable chair. She leaned back, so it was standing on its two legs, and tried to balance, while thinking. What was it going to be like when Gin came back? Was it going to be awkward? Wait. Forget she ever said that. Gin could make anything awkward. It was like his job or something.

"Stupid man." she muttered.

"Who's a stupid man?"

"WAHH! GIN!" Rangiku shouted as her chair flew backwards. it landed on the ground – with her still in the sitting position – and her head banged on the ground.

"Ah sorry, Ran-chan, I didn't realize that ya'd get _that_ scared over somethin' like that." Gin laughed, staring down at his third seat as she rubbed her head. She stood and picked up the fallen chair.

"Whatever. Why did you call me in here anyways?" she asked, trying to get straight to the point. The faster she got this over with, the faster she could leave.

"Aw, a captain can't even have a friendly chat with his third seat anymore? Tch… what a shame." He teased. She rolled her eyes and shot him with a glare. "Turn the frown upside down Ran-chan, or I'll make ya do paperwork."

"YOU CAN'T THREATEN YOUR THIRD SEAT LIKE THAT!" Rangiku yelled at him. He ignored her and made his way to his desk to take a seat. Once he had gotten comfortable, he turned to look at her with his fox-like grin.

"Alright, well here's what I want ya ta do. Ready?" he asked, then let the question hang in the air, even after she had nodded. When she yelled at him to tell her already, dammit, his grin just spread. "My my Ran-chan has a potty mouth." He had laughed at that, while she plopped herself down in the chair, pouting.

"Please?" She added, sticking out her lower lip into a bigger pout.

It took him a second to respond, but he finally told her her 'punishment.'

"All yer ganna haveta do is come by my rooms every week and clean em. Think ya can do that?" he asked simply. Rangiku stared at him.

"Tell me your kidding. Tell me you didn't just make me go through all that, just to tell me my punishment would be to play maid for you." She demanded, denial clear in her voice.

"Well, if ya wanted, I could always make ya wear a maid outfit, the ones with those cute miniskirts."

* * *

><p>Wow… I'm really not liking this Fic….<p>

Well first thing first! Sorry for the delay guys! I've got no excuses… -_-'

Also,** important announcement**: this Fic is now up for adoption. I feel like im letting yall down too much, and I feel terrible about how long its takin' me to update. Plus, the characters are getting sooo OOC…*frustrated sigh* well, just review, or PM me if yer interested alright? I'm going to keep on writing this, however it's probably goin to end soon because I've got no idea where to go with it anymore…

ALSO! Thank you to all of you who review :3 I think I answered everyone I could, but just in case DANK YOU! FREE COOKIES FOR ALL! XD and thanks for all those who put this story as favorites, and on yer alerts! and added me too! Yall are makin my days so much brighter!

Once more, and I am completely sorry for everything. *bows* please forgive me :/


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy New Year everyone! I'm aliiiivvvveeeee! Anyways, here's the story, and there's an author's note at the end to explain a few things :3**

* * *

><p>Was it possible to already hate one's so called 'job' before one could even crossed the threshold of the place one was supposed to clean?<p>

Well, for Rangiku Matsumoto it apparently was. Her captain had just let her through the gate and complaints were already sprouting from her mouth.

"I can't believe you're making me do this!" She whined for the umpteenth time. "You'd better be giving me plenty of sake after this or else-"

"Ran-chan! A lady should never say somethin' like that!" Gin gasped, dramatically raising a hand to cover his wounded heart, "and this is yer punishment, missy. Yer not getting' payment fer this."

"Like I care. I hate this. I hate cleaning. I hate this job. I hate your stupid home. I hate this squad and I hate- _stop smiling at me, dammit! I just basically insulted everything you should take pride in! I hate you the most!"_ The fiery redheaded woman stalked past her captain, shooting imaginary daggers at his closed eyes. Flipping her hair, Rangiku flung aside the front door, using the force to whip herself around to face him once again.

"Now shoo! Don't you even _think_ about taking a step into this household until I am done." The third seat growled, seeming to grow larger as she scowled down at Gin. "Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" The man in question did a mock-salute, then whistled low. "Ran-chan is scary!"

"Gin!" She screamed, taking a threatening running step forward.

Her captain was already making a run for it, yelling behind him "Bye bye! Be good Ran-chan!".

Rangiku's scowled after his strong, broad back until-

Wait. No. That _so_ isn't right. She watched his _tiny, insignificant, scrawny_ back until he was out of her sight. After that miniature brain fight she had, she stomped into the house and threw the door closed behind her. She quickly made herself at home, throwing up her feet as she crashed back onto the first sofa she saw. Rangiku flung an arm to cover her eyes, letting out a contented sigh.

This was a good of a time to take a nap as any, right?

Rangiku groaned and stretched, before nodding at her handy work. Everything always seemed to look better in pink. And Gin's living quarters were just so _bleak_ beforehand. Personally, she believed that she'd done him a favor.

With flourish, Rangiku opened the back door and threw the trash into the back alley way, where a fourth squad was sure to clean it up. She dusted off her hands, shut the door, and began walking towards her captains' office.

* * *

>So good news everyone! A wonderful, awesome, amazing person has adopted this fic! The name of the author is CookieMons terNr1. Although I <span>really <span>wanted to write the kissing scene for this, I guess the honor will have to go to CookieMons terNr1… _However,_ I'm going to be putting out one more chapter, which there may or may not be a kiss…. Stay tuned to see! It'll probably be out in a few hours xD 


	8. Chapter 8

Upon entering, she had received strange looks that had been cast by everyone besides Kira. He showed her to Gin's office, and had her fill out the paperwork to say she completed her first day.

Paperwork. So it _was_ a part of her torture.

"Great. Now, stay here, and I'll go find the captain." Kira said, nodding at her before he left the room.

Rangiku's smile faded from her face soon after the door slide into place. Freaking paperwork. Totally put a damper on her mood. Getting up from her friendly, uncomfortable seat, the woman pranced around the desk and plopped down in the much more relaxing chair.

She snuggled into the cushioned seat, shut her eyes, and let out a sigh when the door opened.

"Ran-Chan! How's mah house? Ya cleaned it didn't ya? No partyin' I hope?" Gin waltzed in dramatically, flinging his arms wide as he strolled to the desk.

"Whatever. Like I could clean that house. It was already OCD clean. Now shoo. I'm sleeping." She commanded, cracking open an angry eye to glare at the silver haired man.

"Ran-chan, Ran-chan," Gin scolded, walking around the desk, "That's nowhere ta sleep. Besides, it _is_ my office. Mah third seat shouldn't be bossin' me 'round like this."

"Sucks. What're you ganna do about it?" Said third seat challenged, shifting away from the smiling captain.

Gin's eyes cracked opened, a blue gaze contemplating the woman's back. After a second thought, he reached down and grabbed her wrist, hauling her out of the chair.

"Wha-! Gin!" Rangiku screeched, feeling her body go weightless. Within a moment of time, her fall was broken by a wall. And by the time she had forced her eyes to open, Gin had already boxed her in by putting his hands on either side of her body.

"Wha'? Yer the one tha' challenged me, Ran-chan. Ya brought it on yerself." He enlightened, eyes still open. Rangiku turned her face away, already feeling it start to heat up.

"Well I didn't mean it that way." She mumbled.

Gin tilted his head slightly, leaning closer to her warmed face. "Wha' didja mean then, Rangiku?" He muttered softly, bending and becoming all that much closer to her. Her tongue peeked out, doing a horrible job of moistening her dried lips.

"I- I meant for you to… I don't know… do whatever it is a normal captain would do!" She fidgeted, pressing herself more firmly against the wall.

"And… What is it a normal captain does?" He questioned further, capturing her slender jaw in his long fingers and slanting it to face him. She scowled up at him, his only response being to touch their foreheads together. From this distance he could almost feel her heart beat increase. And being so close, with their breath mixing, he could tell her breathing had gone erratic.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all folks! Yep, I'm completely done with this fic! It is a bit depressing, but I'm sure Cookie will do a marvelous job with it xD<strong>

**Thank you ALL for staying with this fic for as long as you did, and putting up with me. I know I was horrible . But you all were the reason I kept going, no matter how lousy I was! You all mean a lot to me, and I cannot express my gratitude enough. I ****_might_**** write a GinRan oneshot before the end of the school year for all of you though! I'm not sure if it's ganna be AU, or whatever, but I'll do it! I'm not sure when I'll have time…. Maybe during SPRING break….**

**Well, farewell my darlings! Until next time! *bows… so unlady like of me* Also, don't forget to check out the rest of this story on **CookieMonsterNr1 **profile! (no space)**

**~Bless**


End file.
